


Introducing: Power Rangers Marvel Steel

by animefan419



Series: Power Rangers: Marvel Steel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sabaan's Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: It is what it says in the title. This is Power Rangers Marvel style.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read please leave a comment. Nothing negative 'kay.

Peter Parker(Red Ranger)- Peter Parker was once an ordinary teenager from Angel Grove, until he was bitten by a radio active spider over at Oscorp. He now protects the streets of Angel Grove as the Red Ranger while at the same time trying to live a normal life. While it is a popular beleive that the Red Ranger is a menace to society no thank to James Johna Jamason who garnished his reputation, he is friends with the Gold and Garnet Ranger.

Tony Stark(Gold Ranger)- Tony Stark is a teenager who is known as a world class inventor/playboy who's dad had dissapered mysteriously without a trace. After a tragic accident he agrees to become the Gold Ranger to save his own life. Now Tony lives off of his energem(arc reactor) to keep himself alive. He is on a quest to find his beloved father Howard Stark in order to reclaim Stark Industries from Stain.

Steve Rodgers(Blue Ranger)- Steve Rodgers, also known as the Fisrt Ranger(Winter Ranger) after being frozen in a block of for almost one hundred years after the end of World War Two. Even though that Steve is a teenager, he is more than happy to help his friends and teammates. Sometimes Steve tries to grow up too fast and after learning about what happened to Bucky. He is overprotective towards the Red and Gold Rangers hoping that they don't end up like his ex friend.

Sam Wilson(White Ranger)- Sam was used to be a highly trained spy for S.H.E.L.D. Until he stumbled across the white energem. He now goes to Angle Grove High with the rest of the rangers who know keeps a watchful eye on Flash Thompson. Everyone knows him as the nice guy who helps the little guy. (Mostly Peter Parker.)

Natasha Ravenoff(Black Ranger)- Natasha is a reformed Russian spy who had a hypnotic suggestion in her head that made her the infamous assasin. Now free from her trans she helps people whenever she can to make up for her past mistakes when she was still hypnotized. She now lives with Peter Parker with his Aunt May who welcomed her with open arms since she was still a minor.

Thor(Yellow Ranger)- Thor was a teenager from Asgaurd who was banished to Earth by the All Father in order to teach him responsibility. Even thought that he is not accustomed to Earth culture his friends are always there to support him every step of the way. Sometimes Thor is easily influenced by the school bully Flash Thompson, but in the end he always ends up learning a valuable lesson.

Bruce Banner(Green Ranger)- After being exposed to Gamma rays, he receives the green energem from Jarvis. Armed with superstrength he is a force to be reckoned with.

Steve Strange(Silver Ranger)- Steve Strange used to be the most popular kid at Angel Grove High, until one day he pernamently damaged his hand due to a horrible car accident. He would've been a social outcast if it weren't for the kindness of Peter Parker where they quickly became friends. In order to pay Peter back for his overwhelming kindness he agrees to become the Silver Ranger.

Clint Barton(Purple Ranger)- A former S.H.E.I.L.D trainee who worked alongside Sam Wilson after stumbling across the purple energem. He now goes to Angle Grove High with the rest of the rangers.

Suzan Storm(Graphite Ranger)- One of the four members of the Fantastic Four who stumbled across the graphite energem after being exposed to cosmic radiation during a mission to outspace while working for NASA.

Johnny Storm(Garnet Ranger)- One of the members of the Fantastic Four who stumbled across the garnet energem after being exposed to cosmic rays. He is Suzan Storms younger brother who stowed away in the shuttle. He is also friends with the Red Ranger.

Ben(Orange Ranger)- Also known as The Thing, he is the muscle of the bunch. After being exposed to cosmic rays he stumbles across the orange energem. Like the Green Ranger, he possesses superstrength and after meeting the Green Ranger they become friendly rivals.

Reed Richard(Red Ranger)- After being exposed to cosmic rays, he stumbles across a copy of the red energem. This reason that Reed Richard is also a Red Ranger was because Peter Parker is his long lost brother.

Bifrost-Minor humanoid enemies of the Power Rangers. The bifrost used to be people whose souls are long gone, but there is always a higher intelligence who is controlling them.

Loki- One of the main villains who has complete control over the bifrost and the monsters.

Dr. Doom- The keeper of the dark energem after being exposed to cosmic rays. He is also nicknamed The Evil Power Ranger.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud to announce my very first chapter for Power Rangers:Marvel Steel! I think that an origin story is an order. Now that I have a cast listed, I just want you to sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It you like what you read or have any requests, please leave a comment. Nothing negative 'Kay.

Outer space, that is where out story begins. In Angle Grove NASA was holding a contest to see who would be the first teenagers to go up in space along with the local hereo Victor Von Doom. They say that there is no such thing as a coincidence, but what if I were to tell you that the "lucky" winners of that contest were none other than the Fantastic For? At least not yet anyway. Everyone knew that Russia they sent a twenty year old in outer space, but as Americans NASA still wanted to show their enemies that they were above them so one day someone had this crazy idea that they should go and send a few teenagers up into space. Unfortunately the only one who was not able to go was Johny Storm who was stuck going to a field trip over at Oscorp with Peter Parker. Johny knew that Peter was looking forward to this trip for week as well as his newly adopted sister Natash Ravenoff, but knowing Johnny Peter knew that he was only interested in going up into space with the rest of his friends.

"Dude, you seriously have to come with us to the field trip over at Oscorp. They have this really cool exhibit that explains radiation control and I am pretty sure that sneaking aboard a space shuttle unauthorized is illegal." Said Peter.

"I know that you are just trying to look out for me and all, but you really don't have to go worrying about little old me and besides don't you remember how when we were little we would play hide and seek and you couldn't find me for weeks? It would be just like that, only with smaller space to work with. Trust me, you really have to stop worrying about me so much. I'll be in and out just like that." Johnny said trying to reassure his friend which wasn't really helping at all.

"Okay, but if there is any trouble at all you call me." Peter said with his arms crossed.

"I pinky promise." Johny said with a smirk as he held out his pinky.

"Dude are we seriously doing this and besides isn't this kind of stuff for girls? Oh well, I guess that I have no choice. I pinky promise." Peter said as he gave out his in exchange while at the same time he let out a loud sigh. After seeing his his friend off he met up with his sister who was waiting for him impatiently over by the bus stop.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked.

"Don't ask. You are better off not knowing." Peter reassured her. Meanwhile, in Asgaurd, Thor was called to battle to defend the city from the bifrost. Well, if you call destroying half the city helpful. Luckily, there were no casualties, but when the All Father seen what a mess Thor made he thought that it was high time that his son should be taught a thing or two about responsibility. After the battle, Thor was summoned by the All Father to discuss further punishment.

"Look father, I'm sorry. Those bifrost were attacking the city and there was this one bifrost who was asking for it." The All Father then cut Thor off.

"The bifrost may be evil, but you can't just go waving Miljnir all around willy nilly. What if someone got hurt? Look son, back when I was on Midguard, I met this one mortal who taught me that with great power comes great responsibility and I think that there is a lot that you could learn from him."

"So where is this mortal now?" Thor asked.

"Dead." The All Father simply said.

"Oh." Thor said out of pity.

"But I do know his family and if you tell them that you know Uncle Ben they will welcome you with open arms. Once on Midguard you are not allowed to return until you have learned your lesson." The All Father said handing Thor an address. Thor wasn't the only one with issues, Tony Stark was having problems of his own that involved his father who mysteriously went missing after a plane crash. What was supposed to be some much needed father son time, it ended up being one disaster after another, escpecially now that Tony is in the hospital. It was bad enough that he just woke up from a comma, but what happened next was that the strange crystal that he found in the ocean was now fused inside his chest.

"Oh god." Tony said trying not to pass out and what was even worse was that Stain took over Stark Industries. He knew that that man was bad news and Tony warned his father many times, but he never beleived him. What was even worse was that everyone thinks that both of them are dead, but Tony knew that this was for the best since he needed to prove that Stain was the guy who tried to kill them. Back over in Oscorp tower, Peter was busy taking pictures of every little thing he sees with his smartphone. The only ones who would possibly be able to ruin this trip were the school bullies Flash Thompson and Steve Strange who were already occupied with Bruce Banner. Peter hated people like that and he knew better not to engage unlike his sister who picked fights with people more other than she should, but sometimes Peter wished that there was a way were he could help the little guys without getting himself into trouble and he knew that the teacher weren't going to be any help.

"Okay guys that's enough." Natasha said saving Bruce from an atonic wedgie.

"Check it out Flash, Bruce's girlfriend is trying to save him." Steve said mocking his victim.

"Knock it off Flash!" Peter said now stepping in and everyone knew that if you were wise you would not want to mess withbNatasha and her family.

"Thanks a lot guys, you two really saved me from a wedgie of a life time." Said Bruce.

"It really wasn't a big deal and we were more than happy to help you. My name is Peter and this is my sister Natasha."Peter said smiling at his new friend not noticing that a spider was about crawling down his sleeve.

"My name is Bruce. Nice to meet your acquaintance." Bruce said shaking each of their hands.

"Ouch!" Peter screamed finally noticing the spider after when it bit him.

"Peter, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Bruce said now worried for his new friend while his sister felt his forehead to see if he was having a fever.

"Bruce I think Peter needs a hospital." Natasha said as she picked her brother up while trying to find the nearest clinic. Before they were about to do so they dissapeared without a trace. When they reappeared they found themselves underground somewhere deep inside a cave. This couldn't be the worst time since they both knew that Peter really needed a hospital and fast since he looked like that he was about to throw up. Being the ex spy that she was she knew that they were being followed and they both knew that they needed to get Peter out of here and fast.

"If you value your lives than follow us."

"Woah, are you Thor?" Bruce asked with admiration.

"Indeed, but there is no time to explain and we must make haste." Thor said signaling the group of friends to hurry up.

"So how much longer until we are out of the cave?" Bruce aske as he offered to carry Peter.

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Thor.

"Whoa it's like we are inside some kind of secret base!" Bruce may be a science nerd, but he was also a sucker for Sci-Fi films. Thor then helped lay Peter down on a table he was surprised to see, Tony, Steve, Clint, Sam and a frozen Blue Ranger side by side when the lights came on.

"I assume that Jarvis summoned you all here." Said Clint who steeped out of the darkness.

"Who's Jarvis and what is going on?" Natasha demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Answered Sam.

"Greatings, my name is Jarvis and I summoned you all here because I needed teenagers with attitude to help me save the world."

"Okay, whatever you are. You need to explain yourself like right now." Tony demanded.

"Woah, your Tony Stark!" Bruce said excited to meet his idol.

"Calm down and allow me to explain. As you are probably aware, several teenagers were picked to go out in space. Unfortunately, they were all exposed to cosmic rays and while the rest of them remained good the pilot Victor Von Doom has been corrupted by the dark energem. Meanwhile, Loki was rallying up the bifrost to overthrow the All Father so that he may take over the Earth."

"Johnny." Peter said finally feeling better.

"Looks like somebody is finally up." Natasha said smiling.

"Now that the team is here, I would like to present you your energems."

"Are you asking us to become superhereoes?" Bruce said now excited.

"If that is the case, then I'm out." Said Tony who was trying to find the exit.

"Me too." Peter agreed.

"Well, if you guys aren't going then I will. I have done things in the past that I will never forgive myself for and this is my big chance to finally make up for. This will be my chance to finally pay my debt back to society." Natasha said taking an energem.

"I guess that I have no choice. Somebody has to be there to keep you out of trouble." Peter smiled while everyone else looked at Tony.

"Fine. I guess that I'm in too." Tony sighed already regretting his descision. The next thing they knew was that they were summoned right in the middle of a battle field and nobody had a clue to what they were doing. That was when Peter felt his spider sense for the very first time. At fist Peter was surprised, but after a while he started to get used to it. Little did they know was that they were standing right in the middle of a power plant that was contaminated with gamma rays.

"You guys go on without me I feel kind of funny." Bruce said trying to get away from the battle field.

"Rangers, here are your Morphers." Jarvis said handing everyone a morpher simutamiously.

"Go, go, Marvel Steel!" Peter said. It was weird when he heard that coming out of his mouth, but he knew what he was doing while the rest did the same. When Peter discovered his new webbing ability he was having was too much fun webbing the bifrost to the ceiling where they were helplessly trying to break free. That was when, the boss showed up and he was annoyed when Peter kept making sarcastic comments about him being a big ugly dragon with horrible breath. After when they defeated the monster they were all surprised when he became a giant and when Jarvis introduced the Zords they were finally able to defeat him. After the battle they were all sent,no Angle Grove High, but what concerned them was that there were extra energems back at the base and that's when everyone knew that there adventures were just getting started, but right now they had to take care of Banner.


	3. Red Ranger Meets Spider-Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to help Bruce, Peter agrees to go to another world to find a cure, only to be followed by one of Loki's monsters.

"So what do you think we should do with Bruce? He does not look well." Peter asked.

"It seems that Mr. Banner has been exposed to gamma rays." Answered Jarvis.

"Gamma Rays? Is there a way to help him?" Peter asked looking at his friends for help who were just as clueless as he was.

"Yes and if we succeed, Mr. Banner will be able to unlock a new power. It fact, you all have hidden abilities that sleeps within." Jarvis explained.

"Tony, do you think we could borrow some supplies from Stark Indusries?" Natasha asked.

"I'm afraid that getting stuff from Stark Indusries is no go. Ever since Stain took over, I lost access to my money and supplies. Everyone thinks that I am dead, but I need to keep up the act until I could prove that Stain tried to kill me and my dad." Obviously, Natasha did not like the answer and they needed to help Bruce and fast.

"Tony, there is another way we could help your friend. Do you trust Peter?" Tony was surprised when Jarvis asked him this. Of course Tony trusts Peter, why wouldn't he? They were all Power Rangers and one thing for sure is that Rangers help one another without question.

"Of course I trust Peter, buy dare I ask what needs to be done?" Tony asked now concerned.

"In another world there is a Tony Stark who currently owns Stark Industries. I can open a portal, but only the Red Ranger may pass through. Once through, Peter must find a way to contact the Tony Stark in that world and ask him for supplies that would help stabilize the radiation inside Bruce Banner's body." Jarvis explained. At the very moment everyone agreed to Jarvis's plan since they all trusted him with their lives. Even Peter was more that ready to help Jarvis with his plan, but little did they knew was that one of Loki's monsters were listening in on their conversation.

"I see, so the Rangers are trying to find a way to stabilize the Green Rangers radiation. Good work Mysterio, but what I want you to do is to follow the Red Ranger through that portal. I do not want two Red Rangers working together." Loki demanded.

"Don't worry, Master Loki. I will make sure that those two destroy each other." Said Mysterio who laughed evilily alongside Loki. Meanwhile Peter was on the other side of the portal and he knew that he was no longer in Angel Grove, but little did he was that he was being followed. That was, until an army of bifrost started to attack him. At first, Peter was in over his head, but he was glad that he had his blaster with him. Peter was loving his new abilities since he was having fun doing a few backflips while he used his blaster to defend himself from another bifrost.

"You know, if you are going to murder somebody then you should at least try and look the part. May I suggest a black suit and a ski mask?" The last thing that Peter wanted was unexpected company.

"I guess that is my que to leave." Of course Peter was not happy when Mysterio got away.

"Thanks a lot pal! You let the bad guy get away!" Peter growled angrily.

"Well exscuse me, you were about to kill that guy and there was no way that I am going to let anyone kill anybody in my town." Said the man in the mask.

"Look, if you must know, that guy is already dead and he is one of the monsters who work for Loki." Peter protested.

"Loki? That guy has been trying to get his revenge on me for weeks."

"Well, if you want to make up for what you did, you better tell me how I can contact Mr. Stark." Peter said with his arms crossed.

"Sure, but why do you need Tony?"

"None of your beeswax." Peter replied harshly.

"If you are going to be like that, then may I at least get your name?"

"Peter Parker."

"Spider-Man." Spidy, thought that this might be one of his craziest adventure yet, because underneath his mask, he is Peter Parker. Right now Spidy's head was spinning, because he thought that it was weird that he just made friends with himself. Sure he was a little rude, but still. Peter was roaming the streets to what seems to be New York and it looked like Peter's battle with th bifrost just made the front page of the Daily Bugle. It was a good thing that Peter was hidden among the bifrost and he was glad that he didn't get caught on camera.

"Coffee." Peter said thinking out loud. Since it was morning he could go for a nice cup of coffe. He didn't need coffe, but it was a nice thing to have to help him think. He was hoping that they had his favorite cafe in this dimension and he was in luck when he found it. It was called Marvel Cafe which was a superhereo themed restaurant and when Jarvis said that they were going to work there, he became excited. 

Peter laughed at the idea that they were going to build a base underneath the shop and once he entered, he thought that Thor looked kind of different in this world without his yellow armor. He also saw the rest of the Avengers as well as Spider-Man that decorated the whole ceiling. Peter liked the caffe because it helped him think whenever he was under pressure. Peter then looked around wondering how on Earth he was going to get a hold of Tony.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. May I take your order?" It was none other than Mary Jane Watson herself and Peter thought that she looked beutiful no matter what dimension she was in.

"Can I take a decaff to go?" Peter smiled while admiring her uniform at the same time. Peter knew that Mysterio was back when Peter's Morpher alerted him and he knew the he had to go after he paid for his coffe. To his surprise, the entire town were acting like zombies. Whatever the cause may be, Peter figured that it must had something to do with that horrible music. Peter has been into an argument fron time to time, but an entire city not getting along was ridiculous. He then figured that it must be another one of Mysterio's illusion. 

Peter figured that the only reason that he has not become a bickering zombie yet was because his energem must be protecting him. That was when he saw Spider-Man once again with the stuff that he has asked for, but when he realized that he was under Mysterio's spell, Peter had no choice but to fight back and morph into the Red Ranger. It seemed that Peter turning into the Red Ranger surprised Spidy a little and it was a good thing that he was able to snap out of it because he needed all the help he could get. It took awhile, but when they have found the machine that was making all that racket they have also found Mysterio and a bunch of bifrost.

"Hey Spidy! Would you do me a favor and toss these monsters throught this portal for me pal?" Peter said smiling underneath his helmet.

"Sure thing buddy." Spider-Man said doing what he was asked. One after another the monsters were being tossed into the portal. What surprised Peter even more was that he even got help from the Avengers, especially Tony Stark. On the other side of the portal Mysterio knew what he was getting himself into when he saw the rest of the Rangers and at that very moment Mysterio knew that he was meeting his doom.

"So you must be the Red Power Ranger, I have heard things about you." Said Tony who patted Peter on the should.

"Let's just say that S.H.E.I.L.D has eyes everywhere. Plus, I saw you in the morning paper." Peter sighed knowing that his luck won't last, but at least he was in another dimension when it happened.

"Peter, if you ever see the me in you dimension again, tell him that I said hi." Tony said as he flew off with the rest of the Avengers. At that very moment, Peter started to wonder if there was a S.H.E.I.L.D over in his world.


End file.
